Video games and video game systems have become even more popular due to the marketing toward, and resulting participation from, casual gamers. Popular video game and computer systems have painting-based games in which regular palm-type controllers or a computer mouse has been used to move a displayed virtual paintbrush on a virtual canvas. However, there is no handheld game controller and accompanying software game which immerses the user into a realistic gaming experience of painting or drawing on real or virtual surfaces.